Jetix (film)
''Jetix ''is a 2012 America-Europe animated epic, action-adventure, fantasy/dark fantasy, thriller, horror, science fiction, historical, romance, comedy-drama, mystery, crime, disaster and saga film directed by Brad Bird, the creator of The Iron Giant with Zack Snyder, based on the channel same thing. The plot centers on the attempt of Jetix have been cancelled, since for no more seasons of years, Jetix alliance have discover enemy call Jetix horde, at have 16 races our side (human, furry, robot, elf, drawf, fairy, monster, alien, scorn, goblin, orc, undead, deamon, elemental, angel and troll). It was released in United States and Bucharest on May 17, 2012, produced by Warner Bros. Pictures, New Line Cinema and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer with distributed by Legendary Pictures, Village Roadshow Pictures and Paramount Pictures. Plot Characters this film have all character casts between Friday the 13th franchise, Independence Day franchise and Harry Potter Saga films with other cast of Jetix programs about time. Main Characters Jetix alliance * Axel Manning * Crey Kingstone * Catalina Leone * Zack Hawkes * Ollie Herbert * Will Vandom * Irma Lair * Taranee Cook * Cornelia Hale * Hay Lin * Louie Anderson * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo * Tutenstein * The Tick * Arthur * Kick Buttowski * Gunther Magnuson * Andy Larkin * Abe * Coco * Nigel * Madman * Maxxor * Sharon Sptiz * Eon Kid * Ally * Buttons * Chichi * Lola * Crag * Rip * Slab * Chunk * Coop Burtonburger * Chiro * Aflred Hedgehog * Camille Wallaby * Milo Skunk * Yin * Yang * Kim Possible * Ron Stoppable * Inspector Gadget * Penny * Molly Wei * Jordan C. Wilde * Cathy Smith * Red Ranger * Cathy Smith * Daniel Jackson * Samantha * Christopher * Captain Flamingo * Sam * Clover * Alex * Goliath Allies * Garrett * Col. Richter * Marina * Orestes * Danny Tadeus Pickett * Vic Muskowitz * Wade * Brinna Buttowski * Master Yo * Jerry * Blue Ranger * Green Ranger * Yellow Ranger * Pink Ranger * Black Ranger * Omega Ranger * Splinter * Casey Jones * Antauri * Sparx * Gibson * Nova * Otto * Prince Aikka Jetix horde * Alexander Paine * Tilian * Phobos Escanor * Skeleton King * Shredder * Rat King * Karai * Kat * The Night Master * Principal DeRosa * Doctor Claw * Kwmonwati * Brad Buttowski * Chaor * Goth * Ken * No-Neck * Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard * Mandarin * Lord Zedd Enemys * Dr. Baxter Stockman * Tracker * Lady Miranda * Behop * Rocksteady * Krang * Wrecka * Firekat * Snake * Vixen * Guan * Phantom Ryder Dead characters * Lord Cedric * Throbb * Yuck Traitor * Jen Larkin Production Soundtrack Trival Category:Jetix Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:New Line Cinema films Category:MGM films Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:2012 Category:Epic films Category:Horror Films Category:3D Films